


pompoms and posters

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure purple and black glitter is the way to go?” Malia asks, hesitating with the mascara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pompoms and posters

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/128371733810/how-about-kiramaliascott-and-like-some-kind-of)

“Are you sure purple and black glitter is the way to go?” Malia asks, hesitating with the mascara. (Lydia showed her how to do it at least fifty times, and she still got some on Scott’s cheeks every time.)

“Favorite colors before school colors,” Scott counters, and Malia finishes off his make up, liberally using some cotton swabs to clean up.

“One day, Kira’s going to end up playing against a team that actually has purple and black colors,” Malia says, sitting down.

Scott shrugs, “Well until then, we’re good.”

Malia closes her eyes when Scott does her make up to match, tries not to wrinkle her nose at the ticklish sensations.

.

Tracy, Mason and Erica, the other three parts of their ragtag cheerleading group, have already claimed the first row of middle bleachers. They join them, and Malia picks Kira out on the field easily, talking with Hayden and Boyd. Liam’s by the goal, joking with Danny, in Scott’s old position, and Malia turns to him.

“You doing okay?”

“It’s fine,” Scott says, “I couldn’t do it with all the pack stuff and my asthma back and college apps, it’s just not happening. There’s too much.”

Malia cocks her head, sniffing and frowning. “It’s okay if  _you’re_  not okay Scott.”

“I miss it,” he says softly, softly enough that Malia almost doesn’t hear him. A whistle blows loudly, and Scott squeezes Malia’s hand, “Thanks. Let’s cheer on Kira.”

It’s not a very subtle subject change, but Malia doesn’t mind- she has a scrimmage to plan for later, with a pizza party afterwards. And then they’ll go to sleep, all curled around Scott, and things will be okay.


End file.
